


Not quite sure

by little_frodo



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Brothers, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: Jax remembers that one special night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so be gentle with me. :D Grammar is a BITCH!

Whenever Opie was around, Jax tried not to watch.

But although he tried hard to not let his eyes stray over to his best friend for years and years, he couldn’t hide his gazes. He wasn’t able to keep his eyes off from him.

The long beard, the taller, well built body, the expression in his face whenever he was concentrated… Jax sharply breathed in and bit his lip.

What the fuck was he doing here?

 

 

_He didn’t know anymore when this started, this whole thing with the feelings that were for sure not brother like anymore. He was quite sure it was that one night at a party for Bobbie, when Jax was as drunk as Opie and both of them were talking – talking drunk stuff about the universe, the whole world and its problems – and their brotherhood._

_“I know we’ve been brothers for years now… in the club and everywhere else… But one thing for sure, Jax… I love you, Bro.”  Opie said and leaned against Jax’ shoulder, softly touching Jax’ forehead with his._

_Jax smelled Opie all around him, smelled the alcohol, smelled fresh clothes and – what was most fascinating for him – Opie’s own smell. The smell of his skin that kind of tasted like dry wood and something sweet._

_Jax breathed in a few times more before he turned his head lightly so he could speak into Ope’s ear._

_“Love you too, Bro. So damn much.”_

_It was only seconds, seconds and warm moments, when Jax suddenly felt Opie’s lips against his. The kiss was soft, touching and very careful. It was like a soft brush that made Jax feel everything in one second – Ope’s beard that tickled him a bit, his warmth, his body._

_The kiss was lasting only a few moments – but for Jax it felt like eternity. After Ope broke the kiss and leaned back again, Jax remembered hardly how to breath again._

_But did he really need air when Opie was everything he needed?_

_He still felt the kiss on his lips, when Ope leaned softly against him and whispered: “I’m gonna catch us some beer. Stay here, Bro. I’ll be right back.”_

_And Jax waited…._

 

 

Now, after this night seemed so long ago, he was not quite sure how Ope felt about this – or did he even remember? Drunk nights were often, but they’ve never kissed again.

“You’re alright, Bro?” Ope’s soft voice was waking Jax up out of his daydreams.

He smiled.

“Sure. Want some beer?”

Ope smiled.


End file.
